Zor
Zor (ゾア, Zoa) is a Zeti and a member of the Deadly Six, where he serves as the group's spy. When Shreddix and Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zor and the other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving them on their alliance-partnership due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Zor and the others rebelled against them and took control of Eggman's robotic forces. Afterwards, Zor followed Zavok's plans to make him and the other Deadly Six stronger by using Eggman's Extractor, while destroying the planet, but was ultimately defeated when Sonic and Eggman were than forced to team up in order to stop them for good. "Giving bad news is actually the one thing I enjoy." :—Zor. Appearance :Voice actor: Sam Riegel (English), Yūki Tai (Japanese) Zor is one of the most diminutive of the Deadly Six, being only slightly taller than Master Zik. This may be in part due to Zor's poor posture, as he always stands with a heavy slouch. Zor's upper body is white, while his body from the waist down is black. He has short, skinny legs with two cyan claws, with a third smaller claw on each heel. Zor has a thin, rat-like tail that's white in coloration. His arms are thin and gangly, while he has five-fingered hands with cyan nails. His age is 112, height is 80cm. (2ft. 7.5in.), and weight is 30.9lbs. (14kg.). Unlike most of the other Deadly Six, Zor wears fingerless black gloves on each hand. Zor's head is oblong-shaped, and the majority of it is covered in vibrant purple hair, with one bang covering the right side of his face. Zor has blue eyes with yellow sclera, (which are always angled to give the impression that he's depressed) and black markings around his eyes. He has large purple lips with dark grey freckles above them. On the top of his head Zor has a pair of horns that curve backwards, with an alternating black and cyan coloration. Zor seems to always carry a blue rose with him. Gallery Personality Zor is described as being "one with the shadows", both physically and mentally. Believing that everything and everyone are pointless in the cosmic scheme of things, Zor has given up on hope, happiness and life. As such, he is a pessimistic and depressing individual that is moody, rude, indifferent towards everything and cannot be impressed by anything. He often whines about how and why everything seems meaningless, and has low expectations for everything as he does not find them worth enough to be bothered about. His conviction about everything's meaninglessness also gives him a suicidal attitude, given that he at one point exclaims that he "longs for death's cold embrace". Despite his nihilistic perspective, Zor still intends to go through with his assignments and duties, though he does not know why he does it and has no interest in a successful outcome. Ironically, he does not like to hear others whine, as he wants whining to be his deal, and he tends to give some things more value than others. Zor has an extremely dislike towards happiness in general, believing that it is such views on life that are wrecking the world for others. He even becomes sick in the face of positive attitudes and gets pains in his face when smiling. As such, he will personally take action himself to ruin things for others, even going as far as to harm others, to ensure the end of their happiness. Zor has displayed a masochist side of himself, finding comfort and even happiness (despite his aversion to it) in the pain that is inflicted on him. When he does smile, thereby causing himself pain, Zor finds it cool, and when he receives harm from Sonic's attacks he openly welcomes it. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zor is inherently malicious and violent. Despite not being particularly violent (compared to the other members of the Deadly Six) and claiming that nothing makes him happy, Zor openly enjoys the sadness and misery of others. He enjoys giving others bad news and making their lives a misery, inflicting pain and physical punishment, and even killing others, which are some of the few things that can make him smile. He also has no qualms about causing massive genocide or widespread destruction for his own benefits. Zor also comes off as vengeful, given that once he was freed from Shreddix and Eggman's enslavement by Sonic, he launched an attack on them with the other Deadly Six. Relationships Friends/Allies *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zeena **Master Zik **Zomom Family Neutral *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge Rivals Enemies *Shreddix *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Sticks the Badger *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Shahra the Genie *NiGHTS Abilities and Powers Zor possesses a high amount of physical strength, enough to let him completely shatter rocks with his bare fists. He also has incredible jumping skill, allowing him to leap high into the air and across very large distances in an instant. Zor has the ability to utilize dark and forbidden powers that none of the other members of the Deadly Six dare to use. He is able to manifest flocks of black bats with one red eye that are made of shadows, which he is able to command, and can even make these bats amalgamate into shadowy clones of himself, which seemingly possess the same abilities that the real Zor has. Additionally, Zor has the ability to project purple energy blasts from the palm of his hand and is capable of flight. As a Zeti, Zor possesses the innate ability to have obscure metaphysical arts, such as technopathy, which allows him to take control over electronics at his own wills with her mind alone. This allows Zor to take control of and command robots, such as Badniks, by touching his forehead and then using his mind and hands to issue commands, and to remotely pilot mechs without using physical control interfaces. And like every other Zetis, Zor also demonstrated the ability to increase his own size immensely. While in this state, Zor's physical traits, such as his strength, mass, and durability, are greatly increased to the point where she can effortlessly barge through any obstacle in his way and withstand several explosions before going down, and he can shoot either an intense energy beams or highly destructive blasts from his mouth. Zavok refers to this state as a Zeti's "full strength". Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Technopathy *High physical strength *Enhanced jump *Energy ball projection *Darkness manipulation *Flight *Size enhancement **Energy beam emission *Longevity Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Many years ago, Zor was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Zetis Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deadly Six